1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a general-purpose display apparatus for providing a 3-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly, to a 3D display apparatus and a method for providing different images, each having a disparity between the left eye and the right eye of a human using a stereoscopic image or a multi-view image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus refers to an image display apparatus that may provide different images reflecting a disparity between the left eye and right eye of a human in order to provide a 3D effect.
A 3D image display apparatus may include a stereoscopic type providing a left eye viewpoint image and a right eye viewpoint image, and a multi-view image providing an image from various viewpoints.
When configuring a 3D display, visual fatigue due to a convergence-accommodation (C-A) difference may occur.
In the past, in order to resolve the visual fatigue, schemes of collectively down scaling a depth level of an input 3D image without estimating a degree of visual fatigue, regenerating a 3D image based on several simple assumptions, and the like have been disclosed.
However, when following the aforementioned suggestions, dynamically regenerating an input 3D image by adaptively estimating visual fatigue, which may result in considerable 3D image distortion compared with the improvement in the visual fatigue, may be difficult.